This invention relates to mobile storage systems, and in particular to such mobile storage systems having cantilevered shelves.
Mobile storage systems comprise a series of storage units which have shelves or bins, for example. Each of the storage units is movable on rails to create an access aisle between two of the units and to establish the others in close side-by-side relationship, to minimize the amount of floor space required for the units.
Cantilevered shelving units offer advantages over conventional side-supported shelving units in the areas of flexibility and in the overall ability to accommodate varying sized loads. Up to the present, however, in certain applications, cantilevered shelving units in general lacked the structural integrity to be suitable for use with mobile storage systems, at least with very heavy loads. Certain cantilevered shelving units have been sold as "welded" shelving units, but they have been generally units where the corners have been welded together, rather than having reinforcements welded in.
This invention relates to improvements to the structures described above and to solutions to some of the problems raised or not solved thereby.